Beside The Lake
by Residingfangirl
Summary: Sharon needs some time to relax and someone might just be willing to take her away to a special place. A one-shot which contains a lot of unapologetic fluffiness.


**I'm back again. I felt the inspiration, I let it take hold and this is what I came up with. I have to say thank you to all the readers and reviewers of my first fic 'Mutual'. I was very grateful for all the lovely comments. Once again, I have to give hugs to angerwasallihad who helped in the editing process.**

**As I did last time, I welcome all your thoughts. I love hearing what you guys think! Oh, and there may be a little part of a Mary quote in there somewhere, points to those who can spot it :)**

She awoke to the faint noise of birds chirping, apparently it was early morning as she slowly opened her eyes to the sun still rising. A yawn escaped while arching her back to release some of the tension her new found sleeping position had caused. The recollection of how she got there was soon coming back to her as she turned to look down at her snoozing partner. She smiled. He looked incredibly peaceful with a soft expression upon his features as he lay there beside her.

Trying to do so silently, she began to move in an attempt to remove herself from his warm hold. She didn't want to disturb him and just wanted to leave him in his relaxed state. Just as she moved further away to get up, she was startled and a quick gasp escaped. A strong hand pulled her arm down in one fast maneuver which caused her whole body to lean back and turn as she tumbled, landing on his front. Meeting his eyes, she smirked as she had been cushioned by the fall slightly by his soft torso beneath her.

He was definitely awake if that move was anything to go by. Always knowing how to surprise her when she was least expecting it.

"Where did you think you were going, Missy?" He said teasingly. Pushing a few fallen strands of hair that had come loose when she had fallen moments ago, he tucked them away behind her ear.

"Andy, I didn't want to wake you, you looked so... at peace."

"Oh, I am, very much so. When you are in my arms, how can I not be?" There was total love in his words. He gazed at her with affection in his big brown eyes as she stared back with a little curve toying at her lips as she tried to contain a full on grin. He could always get her to smile in the most ridiculous way, like no one else could. Only he could, her Andy. She felt like a teenager all over again when she was in his presence. Giddy with excitement and just seeking to be in his company.

Enjoying the weight of her on him, well what little there was of her anyway, Andy began to soothingly rub her back as she remained on top of him. She went to move off of him to lie to his side when he stopped her. "Stay, please." He looked at her, he was serious. "Don't move." Almost pleading with her but in a calm, lovely way which she couldn't help but find endearing.

"Andy, I don't want to hurt you." Concern in her tone as she worried about what the position may be doing to his back. She was doing that a lot lately. Caring. It was in her nature. It's partly why they fell into the situation they had before them, lying together happily. It wasn't only that she cared, there was more to it than that. There was much more to Sharon Raydor than the average person saw when she was just the Captain. Months ago, when Sharon offered to be a buffer and accompany him to his daughter's wedding, that is when this whole little dance with their emotions truly began. Even though they didn't admit it at the time.

They had now been happy for a while, ever since that memorable day when they confronted their feelings, the feelings they had been harboring for each other. They both had known. They both knew something was there, something beyond a budding friendship. A connection, that just seemed to be natural and had gradually built between them. Silent yet meaningful looks. Glances from her office to his desk. Little touches on her back and tiny gentle pats on his arm to calm him down. It was all there, it just took time for them to realize it.

"Sharon, you would never hurt me. First, I'm not that old and secondly I love when you are on top of me." He gave one of his signature winks, which immediately earned him a playful swat on the arm by his girlfriend. He held his hands up in mock surrender, feigning his hurt at her light slap. "What, Sharon? It's true."

Andy Flynn, he was unbelievable sometimes, the things he could come out with. She tried not to be shocked by him anymore, she had more than become accustomed to his antics. She would be lying if she was to say she didn't like his playful side. In fact, she loved it. He could, without a doubt, be naughty yet he was so very sweet. It's what she loved so much about him; well actually there were many things. His charm, his goofiness, his sarcasm and wit, his kindness, and he wasn't too bad on the eyes either. Oh, and his fashion sense. Wow, he could dress and he always had this funny way of seemingly matching her every outfit. The way he could pull off a three-piece suit was unlike any other man she had seen before. Still recalling one of the most notable suits he had worn which happened to be on that fateful, emotional day when she had found out about Rusty's hidden letters.

He had been standing in her office comforting her as he leant over her desk. The jet blue shirt he had wore, God he looked good. The looks that had been exchanged between them. There was a spark, an undeniable tingle in her belly as he had looked directly at her, almost into her soul. That had been before they had been interrupted by a knock at the door. Damn Taylor. Who knows what would have happened if they hadn't been disturbed.

"You are unbelievable Andy Flynn. Do you know that?" She sighed now but not with any hint of annoyance; it was more with contentment and the way he could make her feel. She had never truly experienced that with another person before, not even Jack.

"I do but you love it, I keep you on your toes." Flashing one of those classic Flynn smirks her way. "Are you complaining?"

Sharon looks at him with a twinkle in her eyes. "I'm most certainly not Lieutenant," she whispered, quickly bending down to grace his lips with hers. It was soft and delicate, not like the kisses they had shared the night before.

It had been some night. Andy had surprised her with a drive across town to this little lake he knew about. It was the perfect spot to bring her, he thought. She was hesitant at first as she really wasn't one for surprises. However, this one she managed to accept once she saw where he had whisked her away to. It was quaint yet so beautiful. Taking her by the hand, Andy led them down to this small cosy area where there were some trees perfectly placed beside a lake, allowing them to sit under the shade. Only Andy would think of a place like this to take her. Soon they had been wrapped up in the glory of being together and in the beauty that surrounded them.

"Andy, we need to leave soon." Checking his watch as she took his arm, "it's nearly seven."

He sighed, indicating that he didn't want to. "I guess so. I would much rather stay here though." His mouth formed a cute pout. "Sharon..." About to plead, she could tell.

"Five more minutes, Andy." They really did need to get going.

"Ten," he countered back.

"Seven and that's final do you understand me, Mr Flynn?" There wasn't any harshness in her voice. Instead she threatened to break out into a smile at his wish to stay longer at this magical place with her. He knew how to play her, but there was no question she knew how to play right back.

"Yes, Ma'am. You drive one hard bargain, lady," he said, nudging her side in a teasing manner.

"I know." She replied with a throaty chuckle and turned into him, attempting to muffle the sound with his body. Her shoulders rose up and down as Andy felt the vibration on his chest.

"I could stay here all day."

"So could I." Turning to face him, she moved even closer into his sweet embrace. "Thank you". Laying her head down against warm chest.

"What for?" He genuinely didn't appear to know. It made her love him even more, the fact he wasn't even aware of everything he was doing for her.

"For taking me here, it's just what I needed. To just be with you, relaxing beside the lake." With that she stroked his cheek and reached up to give him a heartfelt kiss. She could get used to this. Just being alive in the present moment, with him.


End file.
